The Lost Warrior II: The Familiar of Zero
by gabrielgamer27
Summary: Penso que todo habia acabado, pero no podia estar mas equivocado...Trunks, sin ninguna advertencia, es invocado a un mundo magico por cierta Maga de pelo Rosado... ahora, el Semi-Saiyajin tendra que buscar una forma de regresar a su mundo, pero... ¿realmente querra irse de hay?.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, como estan mis queridos lectores, yo aqui con un nuevo video para el can...upss... perdon, un nuevo crossover...lo siento me confundi.

Primero, quiero darles una mala noticia... y es sobre la perdida de uno de los mejores escritores de fanfiction, **Bellzador.**.. supongo de que despues de mucho tiempo uno pierde la inspiracio, y mas aun cuando estas solo... en fin, es una gran lastima su perdida, era sin duda un gran escritor... creo que uno de los mejores.

Cambiando de tema... volvio, el que mas estaban esperando volvio!...no, no hablo de cristo, estoy hablando de MIRAI-TRUNK! Cham-cham-chaaam XD... sinceramente esperaba su regreso, ya que es mi segundo personaje favorito de dbz (el primero es vegetto)...pero bueno, para celebrar su regreso decidi hacer un cross de el como prota, ademas de que no he visto muchos cross de Dragon Ball z y Zero no Tsukaima, y los que hay ciertamente no son de mi agrado, es por eso que se me ocurrio cambiar eso.

Bueno, empezemos... otra cosa, aun no decido si darle o no harem al semi-saiyajin(trunks) asi que esta a su decision si lo hago, ademas, esto es un universo alternativo, osea que el trunks de este fic no es el mismo que el de Dragon ball super, eso para que akira toriyama no me joda el fic!.

No me pertenecen Dragon ball Z o Zero no Tsukaima son propiedad de sus creadores.

-persona hablando-

" _pensamientos o sueños"_

- **(NOMBRE DE UN ATAQUE)** -

 **Capitulo 1:¿En donde Estoy?.**

Un hombre de apariencia joven, con cabellera color morado claro y ojos azules caminaba por la acera de una calle, el joven no parecia tener mas de 20 años, tenia una altura de 1.80 mas o menos, tenia una complexion fisica delgada pero alavez musculosa, su vestimente consistia en una camisa de color gris, encima tenia una chaqueta color azul claro con bolsillos, en el hombro de dicha chaqueta estaba el emblema de la corporacion capsula, tambien tenia un pantalos oscuros con un sinturon amarillo, y para terminar unas botas del mismo color que su sinturon, a ese joven lo conocian como Trunks Brif, hijo de Bulma Brif y el fallecido principe de la raza Saiyajin, Vegeta. El joven semi-saiyajin se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo por la ciudad.

 _-me pregunto...¿como estara el señor goku y los demas?... tengo semanas que no los visito-_ trunks penso mientras veia el cielo con una mirada lejana, ya habia pasado un largo año desde lo ocurrido, un año desde que todo se habia acabado, los androides 17 y 18, el bio-androide Cell, ese mundo en donde todos vivian con desesperacion y miedo, miedo de ser asesinado por esas malditas maquinas, pero... todo eso habia acabado finalmente, todo grasias a su regresado al pasado con ayuda de la maquina del tiempo, para, advertirle a sus amigos de esa amenaza que no solo iba a destruirlos, si no que tambien llevaria a la raza humana casi borde de la extincion...pero claro, no es como si el viaje hubiera cambiado algo realmente, al final el hecho de que trunks viajara en el tiempo no habia alterado nada... su futuro no se vio afectado por su viaje al pasado...pero sin embargo, eso no significaba que el viaje habia sido en vano, su viaje al pasado fue posiblemente la mejor decision que habia tomado, ya que por eso, se habia vuelto lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir a los androides 17 y 18 de su tiempo, asi como tambien a cell, nunca se imagino que la solucion estaba siempre en frente de el, la **habitacion de tiempo** , que malo que los gerreros z de su tiempo no lo habian descubierto.

Y no solo eso, grasias a su viaje al pasado, Goku pudo sobrevivir a la efermedad que afectaba su corazon, eso y otras cosas mas... ciertamente, tenia que darle las grasias a su querida madre, Bulma, ya que sin ella, nada de eso pudo haber sido posible, despues de todo ella habia creado la **maquina del tiempo** , pero sobre todo tenia que darle las grasias a su maestro Gohan, sin el trunks no hubiera sobrevivido todos esos años... realmente tenia que darle las grasias al hijo de Goku, no solo al de su tiempo sino tambien al del pasado, quien habia derrotado a cell perfecto usando el Super Saiyajin 2, si Gohan no hubiera alcanzado esa tranformacion aquella vez, todos habrian muerto en ese torneo.

Aunque por otro lado, se sorprendio al ver la cantidad de enemigos que tuvo que enfrentar en sus viajes al pasado, dejando de lado lo ocurrido con los androides y cell, aparecieron otras amenazas, como: Los gerreros de plata, Broly, Los androides 15 y 14, y otros mas...sin duda se sorprendio cuando esas amenazas no aparecieron en su mundo, pero alavez se sintio ligeramente aliviado, algunas de esas amenazas eran mas destructivas y poderosas que los androides o el mismo cell, un buen ejemplo de ello era el super saiyajin legendario, Broly, ese tipo habia sido sin lugar a dudas un montruo en terminos de poder... suerte que goku lo habia derrotado, pero era mas la suerte el hecho de que el no existiera en su tiempo.

Bueno... de eso no estaba seguro, despues de todo tuvieron que ir a otro planeta para saber de su existencia, por lo que estaba la posibilidad de que el estuviera en su tiempo... le daba miedo solo pensar eso... talvez esa sea la razon por la que aun seguia entrenando, si la tierra corria peligro nuevamente, tenia que estar preparado para defenderla, no queria que le sucediera lo mismo que a sus fellecidos amigos.

No queria que las cosas se repitieran.

En fin, dejando de lado eso, desde que vencio a cell de su tiempo las cosas le habian ido muy bien... bueno, desde su punto de vista, la tierra estaba en paz y las cosas regresaron a la normalidad, eso era bueno ¿no?... trunks por su parte no habia hecho mucho desde lo ocurrido con cell, solo se dedicaba a entrenar y ayudar a su madre de vez en cuando en la corporacion capsula, y algunas veces iba al pasado para ver como estaban sus compañeros, pero aparte de eso no habia hecho nada, talvez esa sea la razon por la que se sentia aburrido algunas veces, quizas sea por su sangre saiyajin pero trunks esperaba que algo interesante pasara, honestamente queria quitarse ese aburrimiento... aunque no tendria que esperar mucho por eso.

-...eh?-algo llamo la atencion del joven semi-saiyajin, habia sentido una sensacion extraña a su alrrededor, sintio como una energia desconocida aparecia en frente de el, eso alerto un poco... de pronto, algo que no se esperaba, un extraño portal de color verde jade aparecia en frente del el, el semi-saiyajin se quedo un poco pasmado al ver el raro portal verde- _¿pero que es eso?_ -trunks se pregunto mentalmente, el hijo de vegeta con un poco de duda se acerco al portal verde, nunca habia visto un fenomeno tan raro, trunks miro confundido a las personas que pasaban a su alrrededor, ellos pasaban de largo como si el portal no estuviera hay ¿acaso no lo estaban viendo?-...que cosa tan extraña... _¿acaso me estoy_ _volviendo loco?_ -fue la pregunta que se le vino a la mente, cosa que de cual no estaba seguro, aunque dejando a un lado esa pregunta, trunks se sentia un poco curioso, por lo que se dispuso acercarse mas al portal verde, cuando estaba en frente de el, el semi-saiyajin levanta su mano para tocarlo, pero...

-¡!-cuando puso su mano sobre el portal, este sorpresivamente lo succiono antes de que el semi-saiyajin pudiera reaccionar, enviandolo a un lugar desconocido, y despues de eso, el portal se cierra completamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **/Ubicacion:** **Academia de Magia de Tristain/Dia de la invocacion de Familiares/Al otro lado del Portal/**

En el patio de una Academia de Magia en Halkeginia, se encontraba una chica de pelo rosado claro y ondulado, ojos de un color rojo, y de una estatura que se podria decir baja, su vestimenta consistia en una camisa blanca y una mini-falda de color oscura, encima tenia una capa del mismo color, botas oscuras y para terminar un colgante en forma de estrella en su pecho, la adolcente pelirosa parecia ser una chica de algun instituto.

El nombre de la chica era Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, ella provenia de una familia noble, de la noble familia Valliere del reino de Tristain, para ser mas especifico, louise era una estudiante de segundo año de la academia de magia del reino ya mensionado, pero sin embargo, eso no importaba ahora, lo particular en ella era su taza de exito... Cero, era el porcentaje que podria definirlo.

Esa era la razon por la cual sus demas compañeros la apodaron: **Louise la Zero**... debido a que no habia logrado hacer ningun hechizo... solamente provocaba explociones.

Louise, se encontraba en el ultimo turno para realizar el hechizo de invocar a su familiar, ademas, de que era la ultima oportunidad de probarle a todos sus compañeros que no era una total inutil... ya que este hechizo no requeria de elementos, ella supuso que talvez podia lograrlo.

Aunque, para su mala suerte, el hechizo termino como de costumbre, en una fuerte y ruidosa explocion... otra vez.

-¡otra vez paso!-uno de los estudiantes se habia quejado.

-¡ella volvio a fallar otra vez!-otro de los estudiantes se quejo.

-se lo habia advertido profesor Colbert-una chica, entre los estudiantes, le dijo a un hombre de mediana edad casi calvo, que estaba cerca de ellos, el tenia una vara enorme y vestia un traje azul oscuro.-...louise la cero solo hace explotar sus hechizos!-termino la estudiante.

Por otro lado, louise estaba conteniendo las ganas que tenia de llorar, ¿porque tenia que sucederle esto? ¿porque siempre fracasaba en la magia?, no se merecia esto, pero siempre sucedia, una y otra vez fracasaba.

Sin embargo... este no iba hacer el caso...

-cof... cof... cof...- una voz tosio entre el humo de la resiente explocion, cosa que llamo la atencion de louise y los demas estudiantes-...rayos... ¿que fue lo que sucedio?- alguien pregunto entre todo el humo, que para la mala suerte, este les impedia ver quien era... pero eso cambio cuando el humo se empezo a disipar a causa del viento... despues de unos segundo el humo de la explocion se habia disipado completamente... cosa que dejo a la vista un joven de cabello morado corto, vestia unas ropas un tanto raras, el joven no parecia tener mas de 20 años... todos estaban sorprendidos, era realmente increible lo que habia sucedido ¡Louise la Cero habia invocado algo!.

-miren eso, es un humano-uno de los estudiantes afirmo mientras señalaba al joven recien invocado.

-exacto... y por la apariencia que tiene parece un plebeyo-otro de los estudiante afirmo mientras miraba al pelimorado, los demas estudiantes tambien hacian lo mismo, ellos estaban aun estaban impresionados por la invocacion, aun no podian creer que la "Cero" habia invocado algo... aunque haya sido un plebeyo.

- _e-este es mi familiar?... un simple... plebeyo!_ -louise penso mientras miraba al joven de cabellos morados, quien estaba tirado en el piso, la valliere estaba un poco shockeada, nunca se habria imaginado que esto pudiera pasar... aunque pensandolo bien, ella se sentia ligeramente aliviada por esto, ya que por lo menos habia tenido un poco de exito en la invocacion.

-que fue lo que... sucedio _?_ -trunks se pregunto mientras se levantaba del cespet, al hacerlo pudo ver que ya no se encontraba en la ciudad, se confundio al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba- he?... en donde estoy?-el hijo de vegeta se pregunto confundido, trunks mueve su cabeza a los lados, el semi-saiyajin empieza a examinar el lugar, era sin duda un lugar extraño, lo primero que llamo su atencio fue la gran cantidad de personas que estaba a su alrrededor, o mejor dicho, la gran cantidad de adolecentes, quienes llevaban puesto algo parecido a unos uniformes... o algo parecido, lo otro que llamo su atencion era que muchos de ellos llevaban animales con sigo... mirando hacia otro lado, trunks vio como una chica de cabello rosado estaba parado en frente de el, el semi-saiyajin vio con curiosidad a la muchacha de ojos rojos, la chica no parecia tener mas de 12 años... aunque eso era lo que el pensaba, otra cosa que tenia que admitir era que la chica era muy hermosa.

-quien eres tu?-louise le pregunto al joven pelimorado, ella miraba al semi-saiyajin con detenimiento, trunks vio extrañado a la maga de cabellos rosados, le parecia un poco descortes el hecho de que preguntara su nombre sin antes haberse presentado... pero no obstante, decidio responderle.

-etto... bueno, mi nombre es Trunks Brief, encantado de conocerle señorita-trunsk se presento ante ella con un tono educado- y ahora, me prodria decir en dond...?-trunks le iba preguntar a louise en donde se econtraba, pero fue interrumpido por la valliere.

-ya veo... de donde eres plebeyo?.-louise le pregunto al semi-saiyajin, trunks se molesto un poco por haber sido imterrumpido, pero alavez se confundio por sus palabras ¿plebeyo? ¿que quizo decir exactamente con eso? nunca habia escuchado de esa palabra... aunque olvidando el apodo, trunks decidio responderle la pregunta.

-bueno... yo vengo de la ciudad de...-nuevamente, trunks no pudo terminar esa oracion, ya que fue nuevamente interrumpido, pero esta vez no fue la maga pelirosa, si no una chica entre los estudiantes, esta tenia un largo cabello rojo, su piel era oscura, y tenia un enorme par de pecho.

-jejeje... estoy muy impresionada con tu hechizo, no puedo creer que invocaras a un plebeyo... jajajaja-rio la peliroja de enormes pechos, ese comentario atrajo la atencion de trunks y de louise, en especial la valliere, quien miro un poco irritada a la chica de pelo rojo.

-solo fue un pequeño error! ¡entrometida!-louise le grito en un tono molesto, claramente ofendida por las palabras de la morena, trunks por su parte solo veia antentamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿enserio? ¿un pequeño error?...jajaja-la peliroja le dijo mientras se reia, y en ese momento, todos los estudiantes a esepcion de louise, comezaron a reirse, cosa que ovbiamente molesto a la maga pelirosa, quien los miro mal por sus burlas, pero de todas formas no pararon de reirse.

-podria alguien decirme qu...-

-TU CALLATE!-irritada, louise le grito/ordeno al joven de cabellos lavanda, silenciandolo, trunks se asusto un poco por el tono de la maga pelirosa, por lo que se dispuso a guardar silencio, honestamente no queria que la chica se enojase mas, louise por su parte dirije su mirada al señor colbert, el que usaba el traje azul oscuro y tenia una vara en la mano-...señor colbert!-louise llamo al hombre.

-que sucede señorita valliere?-le pregunto colbert a la maga pelirosa.

-por favor! permitame realizar nuevamente la invocacion!-le pidio louise al hombre de mediana edad, el tono de la chica era un poco sumplicante, colbert solo mueve su cabeza a los lados en señal de negacion.

-no puedo permitirlo-le dijo colbert a la valliere, quien se sorprende por sus palabras.

-que! p-porque no?-louise le pregunto con voz desesperada, el hombre con vara solo cierra sus ojos.

-esta estrictamente prohibido señorita valliere, es una seremonia sagrada que determina el destino de un mago, reacerla constituye una profanacion a la seremonia misma, no importa que te guste o no, se a dicidio que el sea tu familiar, no tienes otra alternativa que aceptarlo-colbert le explico a la maga de cabellos rosados, quien no podia creer lo que estaba pasando ¿como podia aceptar un plabeyo como familiar?.

- _que fue lo que dijo ese sujeto?... ¿familiar?¿invocacion?...demonios! que rayos es todo esto?... acaso estare soñando?-_ se pregunto mentalmente el semi-saiyajin, trunks no podia estar mas confundido, no sabia que estaba pasando... no, mejor dicho ¡no sabia porque estaba hay! Muchas preguntas estaban en la mente del hijo de vegeta, preguntas que carecian de respuestas, trunks en ese momento no podia hacer nada, solo prestar atencion a lo que sucedia.

 _-_ ¡pero... nunca habia oido hablar de alguien que tuviera un plebeyo como familiar!-louise trato de razonar, lo que causo la risa de los demas estudiantes, colbert en cambio solo suelta un leve suspiro.

-esto es una tradicion, señorita valliere, y no puedo permitir exepciones-le explico colbert quien en ese momento dirije su mirada al semi-saiyajin-... puede que sea un plebeyo, pero mientras haya sido invocado por ti, va a tener que ser tu familiar... nunca antes de habia visto un humano siendo invocado como familiar... pero no abra exepciones si es o no un plabeyo... en pocas palabras, el tiene que ser tu familiar-termino el hombre de mediana edad, la valliere no podia creer que esto le estuviera pasando, ella solo pensaba una cosa:

- _esto debe ser una broma!_ -louise penso, ella creia que todo esto era una mala broma, no podia creer que tendria que tener un plabeyo como familiar.

-bien, ahora termina tu seremonia, no queda mucho tiempo, ya es aterdecer...ademas, si no lo haces... seras expulsada del instituto-colbert le explico con una voz y una exprecion seria.

-esta bien señor... lo acepto-louise acepto con resignacion, la valliere deja caer sus hombros en señal de desepcion, louise luego dirije su mirada al semi-saiyajin, al hacerlo un pensamiento recorrio su mente- _b-bueno, por lo menos no es feo_ -ella penso mirando al joven pelimorado, la valliere tenia que admitir que era muy apuesto, talves hacer esto no iba hacer tan malo.

-hey tu!-la maga llamo al semi-saiyajin.

-s-si?-trunks pregunto un poco dudoso.

-deverias estar agradecido, de ningun otro modo un noble haria esto con un simple plebeyo como tu-ella le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el, trunks se extraño por sus palabras, no entendio lo que quizo decir la maga pelirosa.

-ha?...que quieres decir?-trunks le pregunto a la maga pelirosa, ella en cambio solo cierra sus ojos con resignacion, y acto seguido empieza a agitar una varita que tenia en la mano.

-mi nombre es Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere!, que el pentagono de los cinco elementos bendiga a esta humilde persona!-la chica decia lo que parecia ser un hechizo magico, ella luego toco la frente de trunks con la punta de su varita, el semi-saiyajin se vio extrañado por eso, louise en ese momento coloca sus delicadas manos en las mejillas de trunks, que se sonrrojaron por el toque de la chica-...y lo combierta en mi familiar-ella dijo en un tono sueva, y luego empieza acercar su rostro al del semi-saiyajin.

-e-espera... ¿que haces?-le pregunto trunks un poco temeroso, el gira su rostro a un lado, lo que provoco molestia en la chica pelirosa, quien se detuvo por un momento.

-hey!, quedate quieto!-louise le ordeno molesta, pero luego sujetar las mejillas del joven con un poco fuerza, la valliere nuevamnete acerca su rostro al de el.

-u-un momento... que haces?... oye niña no te...-el no pudo terminar esa frase, ya que fue silenciado por los labios de la maga de cabellos rosados, que en ese momento lo estaba besando, trunks por su parte no podia hacer nada, estaba en completo shock por lo que estaba haciendo la chica pelirosa- _ella_... _m-me esta besando_ -trunks penso con un poco de incredulidad, no podia creer que esta "niña" lo estuviera besando, despues de unos segundos louise rompio el beso, el semi-saiyajin estaba bastante sonrrojado.

-bien... el hechizo de invocacion se a completado correctamente-comento colbert mientras se acercaba a los dos, lo unico que hiso louise fue desviar la mirada con un ligero sonrrojo, trunks por otra parte...

- _p-p-pero que rayos?... p-porque me beso?_ -se pregunto trunks mientras se tocaba los labios, aun podia sentir la sensacion de los suaves labios de la chica presionando los suyos, ese habia sido su primer beso, y con una niña...y aunque no le agradaba admitirlo, le habia gustado un poco...pero dejando de lado el beso, trunks derrepente siente como la sensacion de un fuerte ardor invadia todo su cuerpo-ahhg!... que diablos!... m-mi cuerpo esta ardiendo...-se quejo el semi-saiyajin, para luego mirar a la maga de cabellos rosados-que fue lo que me hiso?-le pregunto trunks con un poco de enojo.

-te pasara pronto... tus runas de familiar estan grabandose en ti-louise le contesto con voz despreocupada.

-que dijo?... ugrr!... maldicion!-trunks maldijo ante el intenso ardor, sin el darse cuenta, unas extrañas marcas aparecieron en su mano izquierda- _que me esta... pasando?-_ fue el ultimo pensamiento de trunks antes de perder completamente la conciencia, lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de la valliere que lo veia con resignacion.

-Hmmm... que runas tan extrañas-colbert susurro mientras miraba las runas en la mano de trunks... eran sin duda una extrañas runas.

 **/Tiempo despues/Habitacion de louise/**

-!¡-trunks se despierta de golpe, el semi-saiyajin estaba un poco alterado, habia tenido lo que posiblemente era el sueño mas raro de su vida, trunks pone una mano sobre su frente, sin duda habia sido un extraño sueño-por kami... pero que sueño tan... extraño-en ese momento, trunks se da cuenta que no estaba en su habitacion, en vez de eso se encontraba en una habitacion un poco extraña para su gusto, era una recamara bastante grande, al lado de el se encontraba una cama, tambien podia ver un armario y una mesa, en donde se podia ver una vela que iluminaba toda la habitacion, trunks podia notar que todas esas cosas parecian un poco antiguas pero alavez valiosas... pero olvidando eso, trunks pudo ver que se hallaba recostado en una pila de paja.

-eh?... en donde est..-

-vaya, al fin despertaste-una voz femenina hablo al lado de trunks, quien se estremecio al escuchar dicha voz, el semi-saiyajin dirije su mirada a un lado y se encuentra con nada mas y nada menos que con louise, dicha maga de cabellos rosados estaba cruzada de brazos.

-¡pero que... ¡un momento! Eres tu!-trunks esclamo mientras apuntaba se dedo hacia la zero, podia recordarla perfectamente, despues de todo ella le habia robado su primer beso, y ademas, si la maga pelirosa estaba hay eso indicaba que no habia sido un sueño. Louise por otra parte solo deja escapar un pequeño suspiro y cierra sus ojos.

-estuve pensandolo bastante, a tal punto que me dolio la cabeza... pero al final decidi conservarte como mi familiar, talvez me seas de utilidad... deverias sentirte afortunado-le dijo la valliere mientras caminaba hacia su armario, trunks en ese momento se levanta de la pila de paja con algo de rapides, y acto seguido le envia una mirada molesta a louise.

-o-oye! Quien eres tu?... no, mas importante ¿porque me trajiste a esta lugar?... respondeme niñ...-trunks paro de hablar en ese instante, las mejillas del semi-saiyajin se sonrrojaron, ya que vio como la maga de cabellos rosados empezaba a quitarse la ropa, poco a poco la valliere fue quitandose sus prendas, trunks solo veia lo que estaba haciendo con veguenza y un poco de temor, despues de unos segundos la maga pelirosa se habia quitado completamente su uniforme, ahora solo vestia su ropa de dormir, louise toma las prendas de vestir que estaban en el suelo y se las arrojo al semi-saiyajin, quien miro confundido a dichas ropas.

-quiero que laves eso, como eres mi familiar debes obedecer las ordenes de tu ama-louise le ordeno con desinteres, como si ella esperara que el semi-saiyajin no se negara a su pedido, trunks miro las prendas por un momento...¿acaso esta niña acababa de decir que las lavara?... pero ¡¿que rayos?!.

-¿lavar esto?... e-espera!, ni siquiera se quien eres niña, como quieres que haga algo como esto?-trunks le replico con una expresion seria, no podia creer que esta pequeña le estuviera ordenando hacer eso como si no fuera la gran cosa, como si el fuera su sirviente o algo parecido, eso era indipnante! Y no solo eso, trunks ni si quiera la conocia, joder! Ni siquiera conocia su nombre ¿como podia pedirle algo asi?.

Aunque por otra parte, louise no se vio tan feliz por las palabras del joven pelimorado, no solo por su tono si no tambien por ser llamada niña ¿como se atrevia este plebeyo a llamarla niña?... bueno, tecnicamente era una menor, pero tenia 16 años!, no era una niña!, y el hecho de que se lo dijieran la molestaba bastante, y mas aun si la persona quien se lo dijo era un simple plebeyo.-en primer lugar, no puedes dirijirte hacia mi de esa forma ¿acaso no te lo enseñaron?... y segundo, no soy una niña! Tengo 16 años!-louise le afirmo con voz molesta, claramente ofendida por que el creia que era una infante, trunks se vio un poco sorprendido por eso, el realmente penso que era una niña, nunca se imagino que fuera una adolecente, aunque quien podria culparlo, a primera vista uno pensaria que louise era realmnete una niña.

-b-bueno, aunque no lo seas... eso no quita el hecho de que eres alguien quien no conosco... y hablando de conocer ¿me podrias por lo menos decir tu nombre?-le pregunto el semi-saiyajin mientras se cruzaba de brazos, algo que hacia muy amenudo su padre, louise solo suspiro con un poco de resignacion y decidio responderle.

-esta bien...mi nombre es Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valliere, y ahora quiero que t...un momento... como es que te llamabas plebeyo?-louise le pregunto al hijo de vegeta, al estar tan distraida en otra cosa habia olvidado su nombre.

-mi nombre es Trunks Brief, aunque solo llameme trunks-se presento nuevamente el semi-saiyajin, louise miro extrañada al pelimorado, era posiblemente el nombre mas extraño que habia escuchado en su vida.

-¿trunks?... que clase de nombre raro es ese?-le pregunto louise al hijo de vegeta, quien a pesar de sentirse ligeramente ofendido por eso, decidio no prestarle atencion, habia cosas mas importantes.

-eso no es importante ahora... lo que me importa es ¿porque estoy aqui?-trunks le pregunto con seriedad, claramente queria saber la respuesta, la maga de pelo rosado se confundio por la pregunta del joven ¿acaso no era obvio?.

-acaso no es obvio?, estas aqui porque te invoque, tu eres mi familiar-le respondo louise al semi-saiyajin-¿entiendes?-ella le pregunto.

 _-¿familiar?... si no mal recuerdo es de lo mismo que hablaba aquel sujeto_ -trunks penso, podia recordar con exactitud las palabras de colbert, aunque el no entendio de lo que estaba hablando esa vez, habia escuchado la palabra familiar varias veces, trunks no entendia exactamente el significado de la palabra "familiar", pero alparecer, tenia por entendido que el era el familiar de la maga pelirosa, trunks no entendia absolutamente nada de esto-... podrias explicarte mejor... no estoy entendiendo-trunks le pidio a su invocadora, louise en ese momento dejo caer sus hombros con algo de pesar.

-ahhhh... esta bien, te lo explicare-

 **/En otra parte del castillo/Biblioteca de la Escuela/**

En la biblioteca de la academia, un profesor de esta ultima, mas espesificamente jean colbert, estaba leyendo algunos libros, el hombre de mediana edad estaba en ese lugar por una razon, y era saber cuales eran esas extrañas runas que habia visto aparecer en el familiar de la señorita valliere.

-Hmmm... ¡aqui esta!... estas son las runas-derrepente, en uno de los libros, colbert pudo encontrar las runas que habia visto hace algunas hora en la mano de cierto semi-saiyajin, colbert no podia creer lo que estaba viendo en el libro- _Gandalf...esto debe ser un error... debo imformarselo al director inmediatamente_ -penso el hombre mirando dichas runas... esto era sin duda, un descubrimiento que lo cambiaria todo.

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Jojojo... como habran visto, este solo es el prologo, y como tambien se habran dado cuenta, a trunks le paso lo mismo que a saito XD, aunque eso sera solo en el principio, no lo voy hacer como la mayoria de los cross con zero no tsukaima .

Eso es es todo...Ah verdad! Una ultima cosa que quiero preguntarles, no creen que Super Shenlong es mas grande que Super-tengen-toppa-gurren-lagan, y que Zeno-sama talves sea omnipotente, ademas de que Mirai-Trunks volvio y los rumores de Goku Black, saben, creo que si esto sigue asi Dragon ball Super pasara llamarse Dragon ball Af ¿que opinan ustedes?.

Bueno, gabrielgamer27 dice adioooosss...

PT: alguien mas piensa que el videojuego Hatred es una mierda? Digo, Se ven muertes mas brutales en el gta.

Proximo cap: ¿Familiar?


	2. He regresado XD

Jajajaja que tal, si lo se... mas de un año, seguro me dieron por muerto... bueno casi estuvieron en lo cierto, se podría decir que mi pc sufrió una muerte subita, el modem de mi casa se daño y me mude de casa :V osea... gabrielgamer27 habia muerto de tres tiros en las bolas jajaja... pero igual, las esferas del dragón cumplieron en revivierme XD y por esferas del dragón quiero decir, que me compre una nueva pc y le robe la clave del WiFi a mi vecina XD jajajaa... igual ya volví... lo se mala mía al no actualizar, osea volví con eso alegrense XD jajaja okno... tranquilos el cap de un mundo diferente esta casi listo para sacer del horno jujuju... coño de verdad les digo, ese fic estaba que lo borraba, pero bueno, me entro nostalgia y decidí continuarlooo... pero por otro lado, wowww quien diria, yo tenia razon:V super saiyajin blanco XD jajajaja no enserio, soy nostradamus... o como coño se escriba, ahora lo que si les se decir es que esa transformacion les saco un orgasmo a mas de uno, incluyendome xDxD me muero por ponerla enlost warrior, aunque tendre que poner un enemigo marditamente poderoso para por lo menos darle caña a goku, el cual ya esta en un nivel sumamente hyper mega súper hd 3d 4k violador de aliens esparatano chuk norris súper macho jahskahajwgajwvwh... jejeje de igual, ya volví criaturitas! Espero que estén listos! Cambio y fuera!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
